


Trabajo duro

by Nakuru



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Kyouya nada es fácil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trabajo duro

Con Kyouya nada es fácil.

Él no escucha por voluntad propia lo que no le interesa, va y viene como le place y sólo actúa cuando tiene frente a él la perspectiva de una oportunidad para morder hasta la muerte a un buen oponente.

Es frustrante, a veces, pero Kyouya es la perfecta nube y Dino ha aprendido a apreciar eso.

Y aunque no es agradable que el gesto de bienvenida que lo reciba siempre sea una tonfa en dirección a su cara, el tener que esforzarse para arrinconarlo contra alguna de las tantas paredes del instituto Namimori hace que el beso —que incluye un mordisco, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como hacerlo sangrar— que obtiene después se sienta como una recompensa por su duro trabajo y eso es mucho más satisfactorio que lo que podría ser cualquier otro saludo.


End file.
